Earth (character)
| ja_voice = Fumihiro Okabayashi | en_voice = Daniel J. Edwards }} Earth (アース, Āsu) is a character of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is one of the six Ignis, the "Earth Ignis" (地イグニス, Chi no Igunisu), and possibly the Ignis based on Spectre. Design Appearance Earth is a humanoid, digital being. He is the tallest and most massive Ignis. Like Ai, Flame, Windy and Aqua, his fellow Ignis, Earth has bistre-brown markings all over his ultra-orange bulky body. The markings on his upper body, from head to thighs are line-shaped that connect with one another, forming square-like lines on his face, back, chest and torso, and shoulders. The markings on his arms and shins are a single line, and the ones on both sides of his head, backhands, palms, elbows, knees, ankles and feet are solid squares, but the palm ones are square rings. He has pixel-shaped cyan eyes giving him a more mature appearance. His pure data form is made of orange prism-like data with yellow eyes. Personality He is very serious and honest, and, as he referred to himself multiple times, socially awkward. The only time he is remotely close to blushing or space out is when talking to or thinking about Aqua. He is a very logical and straightforward in the way he thinks, as seen when he identified the pun in Ai's name and when he asked Playmaker why he's with Ai when the later might be holding him back. He is also very skeptical about human intentions, deeming them responsible for Cyberse World's destruction and when he single-mindedly dueled Playmaker solely to determine whether humans and Ignis can coexist, adamant about his stance. Earth currently is the only Ignis who is indecisive about his stance on humans as after his duel with Playmaker, he still contemplates whether to coexist or be at odds with them. Abilities Like his fellow Ignis, Earth has the ability to control and generate Data Material. He can also create Cyberse cards, with his specialty being EARTH attribute. According to Ai, Earth is also great at dueling, even without a partner. Biography History Earth was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Hanoi Project to be the saviors of humanity. Like his fellow Ignis, Earth evolved and they created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted the AI and humanity would become enemies, who created Ignis to help humanity instead. Despite this, Earth and the other Ignis continued developing the Cyberse World. Earth's sector of Cyberse is a place filled with floating rocks and gems. In Ai's words, the Ignis would never try harm humanity, and would rather live in their own world. Earth watched Ai hanging around Aqua, after a foolish incident. Earth became jealous, and ordered Ai to stay away from Aqua, as he'd protect the latter. Varis launched an attack to Cyberse with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including Earth, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Varis and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Varis' "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Varis had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse. Aqua, the WATER Ignis, spoke to Earth, telling him that Cyberse World would soon break apart. He asked of Earth whether he would join humans or the Ignis, to determine the future for the humanity and Artificial Intelligence. One day, Ai was fooling around the water domain with "Linkuriboh". Aqua warned Ai not to be playing around, since it was dangerous. Ai didn't mind, but he nearly hurt himsefl when he fell down a waterfall. Aqua scolded Ai, reminding he should behave like an Ignis. Earth was jealous, and demanded of Ai to stay away from Aqua, as he'd protect the latter. In Ai's absence, Earth spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Varis and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. The Ignis did not reach a conclusion, as the Cyberse World was attacked by an unknown enemy. The Ignis escaped from Cyberse World. Earth, however, found out that the attackers were humans, who had the power to build great civilizations with the Ignis. Lost Memories When Ai started to describe the Ignis, he pulled the EARTH Ignis, Earth, to himself. Playmaker was surprised, as Ai, who was happy to see the Ignis, introduced Earth to him. Earth created a portal, and let them follow him through that portal. Beyond the portal, at a barren land, Ai asked of Earth to stop. Earth did so, surprised that Ai named him like that. Ai reminded that humans could not pronounce their actual names, hence why he is named Ai, through Earth believed it was just because he was an AI. Ai denied that, while Playmaker asked why did Earth seek him out. Earth stood silent for a moment, his face turning grim, for he wanted Playmaker to Duel it. Ai asked if he did not like the name Earth, but Earth denied this. In fact, Earth wantedd to find out the truth about humanity. Ai replied that wasn't a good reason, but Earth stated that the WATER Ignis, Aqua, questioned him whether he should join humans or AI. Ai didn't understand any of this, but was asked why did he join Playmaker. Ai stated he shared a bond with Playmaker, who was silent of Ai's words. Playmaker, however, asked Earth about Bohman. Earth replied he would share that info if Playmaker Dueled him. Ai didn't approve of that, but Earth stated he was socially awkward. To Duel, Earth used a fallen log, reforming it as a figure. Playmaker noticed that behavior was similar to Spectre. Earth stood silent, before stating he would go second. Ai exclaimed he could've mentioned that; Playmaker summoned "Poisoning Blocker" and set two cards. Earth mentioned Cyberse World was attacked by humans, which made Ai think of Bohman. To find out why Ai sided with humans, Earth promised to win the Duel. Playmaker mentioned to Ai that Spectre may have been the person Earth was based upon. Ai noted that made sense, since Earth was distrustful of humans, but he did not have any info on his Dueling style, since he never stood out. Earth used "Cost Down" and summoned "G Golem Rock Hammer". Summoning three tokens, Earth used them to Link Summon "G Golem Invalid Dolmen". Earth's golem attacked "Poisoning Blocker", and inflicted 600 LP damage to Playmaker. Ai suddenly remembered Earth was great at Dueling. To stop the golem, Playmaker used "Bitron" to Link Summon "Zombie Prosaber". The latter attacked the golem, who was destroyed by Playmaker's "Link Rush". To prevent Playmaker from acquiring his monster, Earth's "G Golem Invalid Golem" negated the effect of "Zombie Prosaber". Ai suggested another attack, but Playmaker silenced Ai, for he didn't remember anything about Earth until now. Earth used "Gravity Balance", reviving two of his golems to Link Summon "G Golem Crystal Heart". Upon the latter's summoning, the barren land was revitalized with water, turning it into a lush field with grass and trees. As Ai remembered this was Aqua's monster, Earth, thinking of Aqua, stated it was time to verify humanity and AI's future. To find the answer to Aqua's question, Earth had "G-Golem Crystal Heart" revive "G-Golem Invalid Dolmen". As the heart molded with the latter, Earth had his golem attack, destroying Playmaker's "Zombie Prosaber". Playmaker summoned "Clock Wyvern", and had his corresponding token, "Clock Token", used to Link Summon "Linkuriboh". Using "Cynet Fusion", Playmaker Fusion Summoned "Cyberse Clock Dragon". Sending two cards, Playmaker's dragon had its ATK raised by 2000. Ai was enthusiastic, for one hit against the "Crystal Heart" will defeat Earth. The latter had the heart protected, as the dragon attacked "G-Golem Invalid Dolmen", and Earth's LP fell to 2900. Earth was concerned, noting Playmaker's strength, for Ai may be with him to exploit that power. Ai, however, noted that the golem protected the heart, and felt that Earth's deck was filled with cards that symbolized his bond with Aqua. The two believed that made Earth even more dangerous. Earth repeated his move, and powered his golem up to 4000 ATK, who destroyed "Cyberse Clock Dragon". Ai was glad they survived the attack with 100 LP left, but told Playmaker to get himself together, since they were getting beaten up. Earth sensed Ai was irresponsible, but calculative. Earth, due to "G-Golem Crystal Heart" having two counters, had "G-Golem Invalid Dolmen" attack once more, but Playmaker's "Spool Code" negated that attack. Earth belittled Ai for acting, who was surprised that Earth knew he was just faking. Earth asked Playmaker why was he with Ai, since Ai could just be holding him back, which insulted the Ignis. Despite Ai's claim, Playmaker still did not view Ai as a partner. Instead, he claimed they had both things to do, they had to track down their enemies, and came here out of their free will. Still, he did let it know that made them partners, at least. Ai was touched, while Earth set two cards, noting that Playmaker will try to finish him in one move. Playmaker used "Spool Tokens" to Link Summon "Clock Lizard", while the third one was used for "Link Disciple". The latter was tributed for "Link Drive", which inflicted 500 LP to Earth, and also let Playmaker gain two "Link Tokens". Ai cheered for Playmaker, who continued on by using "Security Dragon" to return Earth's "G-Golem Invalid Dolmen" to his Extra Deck. Earth's monster was protected from that effect, but Playmaker tributed "Clock Lizard" to re-Fusion Summon "Cyberse Clock Dragon", using "Clock Wyvern", "Linkuriboh", "Clock Lizard" and "Link Devotee" as materials. Earth tried to counter that with "Gravity Fluctuation" to force Playmaker to destroy "Security Dragon". With Earth's monster gone, the ATK "Cyberse Clock Dragon" was back to normal. To protect "Crystal Heart", Earth's "Love Gravity" summoned "G-Golem Invalid Dolmen". Earth saw that Earth really did care for Aqua. Earth swore the "Crystal Heart" won't be shattered, but Playmaker had the effect of "Clock Lizard" reduce the ATK of "G-Golem Crystal Heart" by 4000. Earth was surprised that Playmaker played his tactics to make his golem defenseless. With the dragon's attack, Earth was defeated; the Duel ended and turned the lush fields back to the barren wasteland. Earth was disappointed, but Ai applauded him for protecting Aqua's card to the very end. Much to Ai's dismay, Earth did not know anything about Bohman. Ai tried to remind Earth about the deal, but Earth stated he gave the info he knew, and that was that he knew nothing about the guy. Regardless, Earth had the two teleported back to LINK VRAINS. Earth stayed behind and wondered which side would Aqua choose. Relationships Ai Ai and Earth seem to be on very good terms with one another seen when Ai happily hugs Earth when reunited with him. He was also the one who gave the EARTH Ignis his name. Both Ignis seem to understand each other well, admitting that they lack good social skills with others. Flame Aqua Earth and Aqua's relationship is one founded on love and mutual support. Aqua trusts Earth enough to confide in him that Cyberse World is falling apart. Aqua also gives Earth a card symbolic of her heart, as seen in his duel with Playmaker. Earth was also the one who gave the WATER Ignis her name. He is also fiercely protective and devoted to Aqua, as shown when he was jealous of Ai interacting with Aqua and when he protected Aqua's monster from destruction till the bitter end. Decks Earth plays a G Golem Deck that focuses on swarming the field with monsters to summon stronger ones and overwhelm the opponent through brute force. His strategy involves protecting Crystal Heart and repeatedly bringing back Invalid Dolmen in a continuous cycle. As noticed by Ai, Earth's Deck reflects his feelings for Aqua, vowing to protect her no matter what. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters